


Boss’s Bussy

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Smut, Working Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Lunchtime at your work place should consist of a break and food, however when you’re the boss’s fuck, things go differently.
Relationships: Ben Mendelsohn/Male Reader
Kudos: 10





	Boss’s Bussy

People who fuck the boss get a hard wrap from others. They think it’s a way to get ahead in your work without putting any in, that the bosses are so horny that they eschew hard workers for hard whores. If they only knew what it was like, it’s a lot of hard work. The man is having unfulfilling sex with his wife (sometimes not even) & they need their blue balls attended to, which is exactly how Ben Mendelsohn got you. After commenting on his visible bulge when you went to collect his paperwork, he desperately begged you to help. After sucking his cock & taking it for over half an hour, the two of you formed an agreement: At Lunchtime, you would go with him to his house, where you would fuck him in private.

This led to you waiting naked in his bed for him to emerge from downstairs where he was working out some plumbing issues. You were stroking your cock to thoughts of Ben’s beautiful body, his hard cock & taught ass. So much so that you didn’t here the pipes starting & stopping. You heard his booming footsteps though, so you stopped & made yourself look presentably illustrious. Ben appeared at the end of the walkway & made his way to you, removing his shirt, his beautiful chest on full display.

“Fuck babe, I’m so horny. I need to blow my load in you.” He glided towards you, capturing your lips in a kiss. You returned it, as his hands moved over you. “Fuck your body’s amazing! You make my cock so hard.” Ben groaned, moving your hand down to grip it. “Yeah, wank my cock, your boss’s cock, that’s it.” Ben’s head moved to kiss your neck as you obeyed your boss’s instructions. “I bet you never thought taking a position with me would lead to me fucking you huh?” Ben groaned “I don’t know, you seemed very horny when you saw me. It was as if you were calling out to me saying ‘Please let me sink my dick in your ass, I’m desperate!’” Ben grinned “Well I guess you read me pretty well.” He kissed you “Suck my cock” he said in that smoldering voice. He flopped onto the bed as you sucked his cock.

“Oh fuck, my wife refuses to do this as it’s gross to her. But you love it so much! You love tasting my precum, can’t get enough of it.” After a while he pulled your head off “I’m ready, ride my cock babe.” Not waiting to be asked twice, you positioned yourself above him & sunk down on his cock. You could hear Ben groan in pleasure & started to fuck you hard “Oh fuck Y/N, you’re so fucking tight. You’re damn incredible, fitting my dick in there! Fucking take it bitch!” His pace was rough & strong. You had no idea why he was in a loveless marriage, anyone would be lucky if they got to take his big cock “Oh fuck sir, fuck me, make me earn my raise!” Ben groaned “Yeah, you want that pay rise you’ve been wanting?” You nodded “Then Take. My. Cock.” Every word was punctuated by a strong thrust forwards. “Yes daddy, I want your cock in me forever, don’t take it out!” Ben arched up, kissing you again. “Fuck, you really want me that much?” You leaned in “Yes, I’d fucking marry you if it meant I could get your cock everyday!”

Ben renewed his vigor slapping your ass as he fucked it “You’re a fucking slut for daddy, giving him what he fucking needs. I’m gonna fucking cum soon, you’re gonna get all you fucking deserve!” You both had lost all composure, becoming a heap of bodies grunting, groaning & fucking. “Fuck Ben, I’m gonna cum!” “Cum for daddy!” he ordered and you screamed out loud as you shot your load all over yourself “Fuck, look at yourself, covered in your load, I’d love to cover you with mine, but I’m always have to have a condom on with my wife, so I’m going to shoot in your ass!” You arched up to him “Yes daddy, do it!” Ben gripped onto your back, his nails sinking down “Oh fuck, you’re gonna milk daddy of his load, fucking take it all! OH FUCK!” Ben groaned as he shot load upon load into you, shaking whilst he did so.

Falling onto you, he caught his breath. “Fuck, that was amazing!” “Yeah it was.” You breathlessly got out. You went to go get a shower, but Ben pulled you back “Nah, you ain’t leaving my bed today.” “But we need to be back on site in 15.” “I’ll have someone stand in, I’m not leaving this bed, you’re too fucking good.” Grinning, you moved back to your boss. Making them happy was hard work, but if you loved what you did, you would never have work, and man did you love Ben Mendelsohn.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
